Move Along
by Bwans
Summary: Iruka must take care of baby Naruto, even if he doesn't want to. But he soon comes to find he cares for him.
1. And it Begins

_Move Along_

This is something I came up with when I was baby sitting this really cute kid...who just happen to have blond hair and blue eyes...anyway, it got me thinking...who took care of baby Naruto? So I made Iruka do it. There's more to come, and I'm sorry the chapters are short ;;

Iruka stared down at the petite form of the newborn, safely tucked inside a bright, thick orange blanket, almost with a sense of disdain. The infant slept so soundly behind the wooden bars of his crib, Iruka found it almost impossible that such a small thing could contain something like the Kyuubi. In actuality, Iruka didn't want to be there, let alone take care of the boy. But it was assigned to him, and he wouldn't turn it down.

He stared harder as a tiny balled fist rubbed whiskered cheeks, letting a small noise –like a coo- out. Iruka began to feel nervous. He hadn't really been told what to do if any when the baby should start to cry.

"Please just stay quiet and sleep until my shift is over," Iruka sighed with annoyance. He wasn't about to forgive the Kyuubi for the damage that had been done, and though he knew the infant had no control over it at all, Iruka couldn't bring himself to really like him. He rested arms along the top bar of the crib and put his chin on his arms. While the noise was only slight creak, it was enough to reach the sensitive new ears of the infant. At first, there were only small whimpers, but they soon turned to cries, and went on to screams.

"Ah! No!" Iruka jumped up, throwing his hands in the air. "What do I do!" Baby Naruto rolled some, kicking his little legs, and making his fists as tight as he could.

Iruka panicked, only being able to think of picking the infant boy up, so he reluctantly reached into the crib. The shrill cries rose higher and higher. Iruka drew his hand back slightly, as if Naruto would bite it, even without teeth. He took a deep breath and scooped up Naruto in his arms.

"Come on now, stop crying…" Iruka rocked the baby back and forth. "…Please?"

The screaming went on.

"What do you want?" He growled. Naruto sobbed, making a few hiccup noises. The baby's large blue eyes remained squeezed shut, turning red and puffy from the tears.

Iruka carried the baby into the kitchen gently patting him on the back, while continuously giving a "Ssh". Iruka looked around hurriedly, trying to find a bottle. He prayed Naruto was hungry. The previous sitter had said that he didn't have his bottle yet. The last thing Iruka wanted to do was try to calm a baby and not know what to give it.

"Where the hell is it?" Iruka scanned the refrigerator. With a heavy sigh and a still crying baby, he shut the fridge. Something on the stove top next to him caught his eye. There, in a pot filled with warm water, sat Naruto's bottle. "They could've told me it was there," Iruka snorted, feeling a little stupid for not seeing it earlier. He shook the excess water off the bottle and found a chair. He cradled Naruto so his head rested on the bend of his arm.

He gently put the bottle to the crying infant's mouth, and much to his relief, Naruto began to drink the warm milk. Iruka was beginning to get shaky after all the crying. He had feared the bottle wouldn't have soothed the infant and he'd be at a complete loss at what to do.

Naruto sucked down the milk gratefully. Iruka watched him closely; tipping the bottle up when needed to make sure Naruto got all of the milk. The baby's cheeks were red, with small tear streaks running from his eyes to his chin. A tuft of blond hair stuck out from under the blanket. While he couldn't admit it openly at the moment, Iruka found Naruto some what cute.

Once the bottle was emptied out by the hungry little Naruto, Iruka tossed it into the sink.

"Now…what do I do with you?" Iruka asked. Naruto stared up at him, blue eyes huge, and mouth open with a trail of drool slipping past his lips. Iruka made a face. He found drool revolting. Naruto titled his head and made a gurgling noise.

"What?" Iruka glowered. He felt awkward talking to Naruto, especially since he couldn't understand a word of it. Iruka wanted the baby to go back to sleep so he could just sit until he was relieved. Naruto giggled at Iruka's facial expression.

"Stop that!" Naruto's giggle grew. Iruka gave up.

He'd never say it at his current point in life, but as Iruka grew older, Naruto grew on him.

See, really short. But don't worry! There's more!


	2. Two Years Later

WOO! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! And now...for chapter 2! Which also is based on my babysitting the little blond boy...and I asked him to say Konoha..and he did...X3

Chapter 2: Two Years Later

Little feet pattered along the sidewalk; a few leaves crunching under the toddler sized blue zori. Naruto's whiskered face was pink from running. The boy was full of excitement, chasing after a butterfly. He ran with his small hands outstretched, grabbing at the air, trying to seize the beautiful butterfly.

"Careful Naruto!" Iruka sped up his pace to keep up with the two year old. Naruto stopped and looked back at Iruka and started to run towards him instead.

"Ruka!" the boy smiled, completely unaware that he couldn't say Iruka yet. "Ruka! Up!" Naruto held his arms out to Iruka and snatched at the air some more, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. "Up, up!"

"Ha, all right," Iruka smiled and picked up Naruto. "Up ya go!" Iruka held him up in the air. Naruto held out his arms and legs and laughed. Iruka gave him a spin; making Naruto feel like he was flying. He brought Naruto down, and situated him on his shoulders. "Is that good?"

"Yea!" Naruto kicked his feet. Iruka laughed.

It had been two years since Iruka began to help take care of Naruto. After the first year had passed, Iruka requested that he took some of the main shifts. He had grown fond of Naruto. The fact that the Kyuubi possessed the boy didn't matter to him at all anymore.

"Hey, Naruto," Iruka looked up; only to see a little bit of blond hair and hands clinging onto his hitai-ate. "Can you say 'Konoha'?" There was a pause.

"Ko…noha!" Naruto had a little trouble at first, but managed to say it quite clearly.

"Good job!" Iruka cheered. Naruto giggled happily, until something caught his eye.

"Ruka! Ruka, down!" he pat his head against his head and bounced around.

"What is it?" Iruka sat the hyper boy down. The first thing the Naruto went for was a small dirt mound that had formed next to the sidewalk, filled with ants bustling about, carrying in pieces of newly found bread. Naruto instantly started poking at the dirt, drawing swirls with the tip of his finger. "Naruto! Don't mess with the ant hill!" Iruka pulled the boy back up to his feet and held his hand. "Come on, let's keep walking."

Naruto looked back at the ant hill, a certain sadness in his blue eyes from not being able to play with the tiny bugs.

"Don't worry, they don't like to be bothered," Iruka smiled down at the two year old.

"Mm." Was all Naruto gave for a response. The two year old really wanted to play with the ants. Iruka saw how upset Naruto had become and quickly devised a plan. Without even asking, he picked up the boy and set him on his hip.

"I have a surprise for you," Iruka beamed. Naruto gave him a sideways look.

"What?" Naruto slurred the word some. Iruka was amused with his talking, due to the fact that he couldn't pronounce certain words. "Ruka?"

"You'll see," Iruka took a turn at the corner and headed down the dirt street. He took three more turns before he came upon a spectacular shop. Bright colors eddied around the banisters supporting the roof. Vibrant and lively toys could been seen through the large glass windows with a Konoha leaf plastered on both of them.

Naruto ogled the store, his mouth agape and blue eyes bigger than ever. He had never been taken to a toy store, and seeing the one that stood in front of him, dazzled him beyond reason. His little hands clutched tightly onto Iruka's shirt in excitement. Iruka pulled Naruto up a little more, to keep him from falling.

"Come on," he began. "You get to pick something out."

Once inside, Iruka sat him down. Naruto took off to the numerous shelves filled with stuffed animals and dolls. Porcelain figurines stared down from their high perches, while smiling baby dolls with pink ribbons and curls gracing the sides of their faces stood just above Naruto's head. Iruka easily followed Naruto, due to the fact he was the only child with sporky blond hair running around the store.

Naruto couldn't figure out what to get; there was so much to see. He wandered over to the assortment of animals resting on a shelf that was actually eye level with him. One animal in particular caught his eye. A bright green felt frog, with yellow spots on its head. Its stomach was a lime green, with a Konoha leaf stitched in the middle with a deep green thread. A pink tongue protruded from its mouth, and its eyes were closed from the smile. Naruto instantly fell in love with the frog.

"Ruka!" He cried, waving his arms around. "Ruka! This!" Naruto picked up the frog and ran over to Iruka and showed him.

"Is that the one you want?" he asked, reaching in his pocket for money. Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "All right then, let's go buy it."

There was no need for a bag; Naruto begged for the toy before they even got out of the store. Iruka smiled brightly as he watched the little toddler play with his new toy frog.

Naruto had really grown on him.

WEE! One more chapter! I just love making Naruto call Iruka 'Ruka'! It's cute+falls over+


	3. Yet Another Two Years

YAY! The last chapter! WOOT! Well...not much to say here...it gets a little sad for like a paragraph, but then it's better! WEE! That'sabout it...have fun! And thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3: Yet Another Two Years...

Iruka sat idly on a stool at the Ichiraku stand, twirling a chopstick around with his fingers. Now that Naruto was four years old, he didn't get to spend as much time with him. Iruka chucked the chopstick into the empty bowl next to him and sighed heavily. He had gotten so used to having to take care of Naruto, or go on a mission, that having a day off was extremely boring. He didn't find much of it relaxing at all.

Iruka stood up and left the amount due on the counter and stepped out into the sunlight. The warmth of the rays felt comforting on his tan skin, and helped lighten up his restless muscles. He needed something to do. He wanted something to do.

"I guess I can just walk around…" he mumbled to himself, allowing his feet to carry him off to where ever they wanted.

Before long, he realized he had walked out towards a large grassy field. The lush green grass moved back and forth in the wind; creating a wavy look. At one of the field, a group of children played, tossing a bright red ball back forth to one another. The other end was empty. Iruka glanced at the children and smiled, but decided he wanted to just sit under the shade a rather large tree that occupied the empty end.

Iruka plopped down on the ground, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the tree. "I will enjoy my day off!" he told himself. While he didn't know if he actually would, he knew he was going to try. Iruka closed his eyes, and let the warm summer breeze sweep past him and carry him into a slumber.

The sound of children laughing, seemingly directed at something this time, woke him. They had moved a little closer and stood around something. Iruka's face turned to a puzzled expression as the children pointed at something in the center of them all. He stood and brushed himself and decided to see what was going on. As he got a little closer, he could see the shape of something; from what he could tell, it was another child. The only difference was that the child was huddled over, knees drawn up and crying. When Iruka was only a few feet away, he could see spiky blond hair sticking up above the tiny hunched over shoulders.

"Hey!" Iruka yelled. All of the children jumped and looked up at him. He shoved past them and saw his fear was confirmed. The child was Naruto. Iruka bent down on his knees; placing a hand on Naruto's back. Naruto just let out another sob. Iruka snapped his head up and looked fiercely at all the children around him. "All of you! Get out of here now!" The children squealed and dispersed.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Iruka asked, turning his head to the side, trying to see Naruto's face, which was buried in his arms. "Did they hurt you?" Naruto's shoulders quivered and he shook his head slowly. Iruka stared closely just to make sure the four year old was telling the truth. The only sign was a little scuff on Naruto's knee.

"…Ruka…" Naruto's muffled voice began. "Why are the other kids so mean to me?"

Iruka felt his heart sink. He couldn't tell the boy about Kyuubi, not that he wanted to anyway. He thought hard, trying to come up with something to say to comfort the little blond boy who was now staring at him with watery blue eyes.

"They…just don't understand," he began. "They'll understand one day, Naruto. And they won't be mean to you anymore," Iruka smiled, hoping he made Naruto feel better.

"Really?" Naruto sniffed. Iruka gave him a reassuring nod. Naruto used the back of his hand and wiped away the tears that had still clung to his face. Iruka could see that even with what he said, the four year old was still upset. An idea flashed into his mind and he smiled even bigger.

"Hey Naruto, have you ever had ramen?" he asked.

"…" Naruto gave him a confused look. "What's that?"

"Come on, I'll get you some," he helped the boy up to his feet and held his hand as they walked back towards the Ichiraku stand.

Naruto's short legs swung back and forth from the stool, occasionally kicking the side of the counter making little thumps. He fidgeted around some more, becoming a little impatient on this so called fantastic ramen Iruka had told him about.

"Here ya go," Ayane, the ramen shop's daughter sat two bowls down in front of them, one larger than the other. Iruka didn't think Naruto could handle a giant bowl, seeing as how he was only four. (Note: I'm not sure if that's how you spell her name…it's either Ayane or Ayame…)

"Do you need some help?" Iruka asked, as he saw Naruto viciously biting his chopsticks trying to break them apart. "Here," he reached over and plucked the bite marked chopsticks out of Naruto's little hands and broke them apart. "Now, just twirl them around until you have enough noodles of them and enjoy!"

Naruto stabbed at the noodles and violently twirled them around, gathered a large clump of noodles and shoved them all in his mouth. Iruka gaped at him, but only ended up laughing when his eyes lit up and he quickly began to inhale the rest of his ramen.

"Ruka! Dis iff ureal guuu!" Naruto said with mouth full noodles, and a few stray ones hanging from his mouth. Iruka laughed, some how knowing that Naruto was trying to say it was good.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, as he ate some of his own ramen. Iruka was glad that he helped Naruto in some way; it was much better than his day off. Though a worry began to grow in the back of his mind. A worry and fear of how the children really might continue to treat Naruto. But the least he could do for the boy was help take care of him and pray, that one day, people would understand and respect Naruto; just like he had.

Iruka finally realized that he really did respect the boy, and that disdain he had against him when he was just a baby was gone.


End file.
